


Sem Dias Chuvosos Em Nosso Caminho

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Episode: s07e12 The Emperor's New Cloak, F/F, First Kiss, Mirror Universe, Primeiro Beijo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns dias após os eventos do episódio "The Emperor's New Cloak", Leeta faz uma proposta para Ezri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sem Dias Chuvosos Em Nosso Caminho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Rainy Day Better Come This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663467) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Star Trek não me pertence.
> 
> Eu vi um post no tumblr sobre o Femslash January Challenge e não pude resistir a escrever uma fanfic, mas resolvi fazer uma fanfic em português também.
> 
> O ship é Ezri Tigan/Mirror Leeta, e se passa alguns dias após o episódio "The Emperor's New Cloak". Eu escrevi sobre o prompt de primeiro beijo.

***

\- Ora, ora, se você não é um colírio para meus pobres olhos cansados.

Leeta deu um meio sorriso, e quando as portas da cela que ela acabara de entrar se fecharam, ela colocou a bandeja que estava carregando na estreita cama ao lado de sua prisioneira, e se afastou.

\- Devo presumir que essa é uma reclamação sobre suas acomodações? Pois princesinha, fique sabendo que você está recebendo tratamento de ouro aqui.

\- É bom saber que o tratamento de ouro de vocês incluem prisão - Ezri disse, casualmente - Mas não foi uma reclamação. Eu só prefiro ver você do que o outro cara que me traz as refeições.

\- Por quê? - Leeta perguntou, divertida.

\- Ele é sempre quieto demais, e só fica me encarando o tempo todo. Me dá arrepios. E além disso - Ezri riu maliciosamente - Você é mais bonita do que ele.

Leeta riu também, adorando o elogio.

\- Não posso negar isso, é só a verdade. Mas fico feliz em saber que não existe mágoa nenhuma entre nós após o seu interrogatório.

\- Você estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho - Ezri deu de ombros - Você foi insistente, mas você não me machucou, nem mesmo me ameaçou. Eu sou até mesmo grata. Mesmo que eu ainda esteja presa.

\- Talvez você não fique aqui por muito mais tempo - Leeta disse - Eu estive conversando com o Capitão, e ele está pensando em te liberar logo. Você não é nossa inimiga e você cortou seus laços com eles; ele não acha que você seria uma ameaça.

\- É mesmo? - Ezri disse, inclinando a cabeça; ela estava na prisão por apenas três dias, e ela sinceramente achou que ficaria presa por mais tempo do que isso.

Leeta concordou com a cabeça.

\- Sim, mas eu estou tentando convencer ele a manter você por perto, ao invés de deixar você ir para longe.

- Por quê?

\- Bem, apesar de muito jovem, você é claramente uma mulher experiente; eu aposto que você conhece um monte de pessoas, sabe as preferências delas… e suas fraquezas.

\- Eu estive por aqui e por ali em alguns cantos do quadrante - Ezri respondeu com cautela.

\- Estou certa disso - Leeta sorriu - E é por isso que estou tentando convencer Smiley da sua importância; Ezri, você poderia ser um grande trunfo para nossa resistência.

Ezri estava genuinamente surpresa agora.

\- Você está me oferecendo um emprego?

\- Mais ou menos - Leeta inclinou a cabeça - Nós poderiamos ver seus pontos fortes, o que você sabe, como você pode nos ajudar. Mas nós sempre estamos precisando de pessoas habilidosas ao nosso lado, então seria algo quase certo.

Ezri mordeu o lábio, se sentindo incerta pela primeira vez; ela não estava esperando uma proposta dessas proporções. Se ela aceitasse, sua vinda inteira seria permanentemente mudada.

\- Eu estou grata pelo seu… apoio - Ezri disse após alguns momentos - Mas não tenho certeza se eu seria de grande ajuda, ou se eu iria querer realmente trabalhar para vocês.

Leeta não pareceu surpresa, e se aproximou de Ezri.

\- Que tipo de vida você quer, Ezri? Seja honesta. Você realmente acha que poderia voltar para sua vida após esses últimos dias?”

\- Eu poderia tentar - Ezri disse, desafiadoramente.

\- Eu suponho que você poderia, mas não acho que você o faria.

Ezri lançou um olhar irritado para Leeta, não gostando da certeza na voz dela.

\- Como você pode dizer isso? Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

\- Você está certa, eu não te conheço. Mas poderia conhecer. De fato, nós duas poderíamos conhecer uma a outra muito bem, de todos os modos possíveis” Leeta disse, terminando a frase com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso por mim? - Ezri perguntou subitamente - O que você quer de mim? Como pode ter certeza de que eu não vou trair vocês todos?

\- Bem, nós não somos idiotas - se você se juntar a nossa causa, você vai passar por um período de testes e nós vamos ficar de olho em você. E não se engane, boneca; eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de atirar em você se eu descobrir que você está pensando em nos trair.

\- Inteligente - Ezri disse após um tempo; o que Leeta havia dito fez ela se sentir melhor, mesmo com a ameaça, pois parecia mais plausível a ela - Mas ainda tem uma coisa me incomodando. Por que você está fazendo tudo isso por mim? Eu não estou acostumada com pessoas sendo gentis para mim pela bondade de seus corações.

Leeta suspirou, e levou alguns momentos para responder.

\- Porque quando eu olho para você, eu me lembro de como eu era há alguns anos atrás. Cheia de raiva, energia, mas tão perdida. Sem ideia do que fazer com a minha vida.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Ezri.

\- Eu não costumo contar isso para qualquer um, mas eu vim de uma rica família Bajoriana, e eu odiava viver lá. Eu odiava tanto, porque eu sempre pude ver o quão injusto tudo aquilo era. Eu odiava aquela sociedade, eu odiava ficar parada sem fazer nada, e meus pais nunca souberam o que fazer comigo. E eu estava tão perdida, até eu eu fugi e me juntei a Resistência. Quando eu fiz isso, eu parei de estar perdida.

\- Leeta sorriu um pouco.

\- Durante o nosso interrogatório, eu me vi em você quando você disse que estava cansada de crimes baratos, e que queria fazer algo digno com a sua vida. E nossa resistência é digna. Isso é bom. Nós estamos lutando por um futuro melhor. Seria bom para você e para nós, se você se juntasse a nossa causa.

Leeta continuou séria por mais alguns segundos, até esboçar um sorrisinho.

\- Além disso, você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Não seria um sacrifício ter você para olhar todos os dias.

O flerte quebrou o momento tenso, e Ezri não pode deixar de rir.

As palavras de Leeta lhe atingiram mais do que ela pensara; ela estava tentando manter sua atitude blasé e seguir seu lema pessoal de colocar a si mesma em primeiro lugar, mas tudo o que ela havia visto, antes e durante seu encarceramento, estavam causando grande impressão em Ezri.

Leeta sorriu mais uma vez, suas covinhas tornando seu rosto ainda mais belo, e olhou para Ezri.

\- Apenas pense cuidadosamente sobre isso, tá? Eu queria falar com você antes do Smiley porque eu queria dar a você mais tempo para pensar.

Com certa hesitação, Ezri sorriu.

\- Eu vou pensar nisso.

É tudo o que peço a você.

Ezri achou que Leeta iria se levantar e sair da cela, mas o que ela fez no lugar disso foi colocar uma mão em sua bochecha e se aproximar mais; Ezri arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Leeta clamou seus lábios.

O beijo foi suave, mas não foi tímido; a boca de Leeta era persistente, e ela apertou a mão que tinha na bochecha de Ezri conforme ela lambia seus lábios, arfando levemente e parecendo deliciada em descobrir o sabor de Ezri.

Antes que Ezri pudesse se recuperar do choque para beijá-la propriamente, Leeta recuou e se levantou.

\- Só para você ter um gostinho, e um incentivo a mais para pensar cuidadosamente no que você dirá para o Capitão Smiley.

Ezri assistiu estupefata enquanto Leeta abriu a porta da cela e piscou para ela, antes de se virar e ir embora; ela tinha certeza de que ainda tinha a mesma expressão estúpida de choque em seu rosto.

Uma vez que ela se recuperou, Ezri balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para si mesma; ela achou que havia jogado fora sua vida há alguns dias atrás, mas parecia que ela já havia arrumado companhia para construir uma nova.

E se lembrando das covinhas de Leeta e de sua boca sensual, Ezri pensou que sua companhia não poderia ser melhor.

**Author's Note:**

> O título é um trecho traduzido da música "Easy Money", do Johnny Marr, porque era o que eu estava ouvindo quando escrevi.
> 
> Faz um tempinho já desde que eu li o livro do Mirrorverse "Saturn’s Children", mas pelo que eu me lembro, a Ezri se juntou a resistência e estava em um feliz casamento com a Leeta. E a Leeta realmente vem de uma família rica Bajoriana, que só quer que sua filha pare com essa besteira de Resistência. 
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
